Red X
by Sammy1792
Summary: Robin is faced with the ultimate dilemma. What would you do, what lines you would you cross, to protect the people you love? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will, ultimately, focus on Robin the most. However, in order to set up a few pivotal things to the story line, Robin isn't the central focus.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice. **

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know how it happened. Well, technically I know how it happened, but it seems unreal. Too quick. A blur.<p>

Yet, here I am - forced to betray everyone I love and everything I stand for. In my defense, I never wanted to hurt anyone. I don't have a choice. I had, and have, good intentions.

On the other hand they say 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions.'

Perhaps I'll rot there.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 ~ Cruel Intentions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>19:56 hours. <em><strong>December 2nd<strong>_. Kitchen. Mount Justice._**

"Okay, who drank the last of the orange juice?" Wally asked, a hand on his hip indignantly, waving the empty carton around for dramatic effect while scanning the occupants of the room for the culprit.

First Superboy, who simply glared at him. Next Kaldur, who shook his head in the negative. Then Artemis, who rolled her eyes. Robin threw his hands up and exclaimed, "Don't look at me. I don't live here!". At this point everyone, with the exception of Artemis who'd left the kitchen in a huff of annoyance, looked at Miss Martian.

Megan scratched the back of her neck, looking up from under her eyelashes guiltily. "I couldn't sleep, so I came in to bake some cupcakes. The recipe called for a cup of milk, but we were out of milk. So, I used orange juice." She paused, flashing a hopeful smile. "If you want try them they're in the oven. They're good. Kind of...citrusy."

Before the teens could make a flimsy excuse to save themselves from the orange juice cupcakes, Batman strolled into the room - his countenance demanding attention and respect, per usual.

"Follow me. Now." The Dark Knight said curtly, as he exited the kitchen and immediately entered the mission room.

Once the team was gathered, he began.

"I have intel from a source stating that an unknown entity will be pulling a heist from a Luthor Corp biochemical facility. Tonight. Usually the league would handle this, but the source we obtained the information from is disreputable, therefore we can not be certain of the accuracy of the intel. Though the intel is precarious and vague at best, it's implications are significant. Usually, Red Tornado and I dissuade you from contacting the League. However, this is not a mission where you should be hesitant to call for backup, if so needed. Your mission is to stand guard, covertly, outside and inside the laboratory. Observe keenly for anything that strikes you as odd and/or seems out of place. You leave for Metropolis, by motorcycle, at 1600 hours."

* * *

><p><em><strong>23:00 hours. <em><strong>December 2nd<strong>.<strong>**_ Luthor Corp BioChem Lab. Metropolis.**_

The team had been, 'covertly', in position for hours now. Artemis and Aqualad were positioned on the roof. Miss Martian was in camouflage mode, patrolling the inner grounds. Kid Flash was walking along the gate surrounding the facility. Superboy's post was in the east wing of the laboratory, while Robin guarded the west wing.

Wally finished what seemed like his millionth lap of the perimeter, having detected nothing unusual. The only noticeably loud sound being a persistent locust. "Hey, it's KF. All clear out here."

Kid Flash turned to begin his 1,000,001 lap when he was struck on the back of the head with something extraordinarily hard, very hard - like steel. The last thing he felt before the darkness consumed him was an acute pain in his shoulder...

* * *

><p><em><strong>23:01 hours. <em><strong>December 2nd<strong>.<strong>**_ Luthor Corp BioChem Lab - Roof. Metropolis.**_

All had been quiet. Normal. Nothing suspicious whatsoever. The team's attentiveness was waning to the point that Artemis almost missed the shadow that scurried across the lot, swiftly ducking behind a wall before she even had a chance to consider aiming at it.

"Kal!" The archer said urgently in a hushed tone.

"Yes?" Aqualad asked lowly, but evenly - all business.

"We need to warn the team! I think I just saw-" Artemis didn't get to finish her sentence, as an explosion rocked the building they were perched on - effectively throwing her off the roof.

Kaldur dove to the edge of the roof in an attempt to grab her hand, but all he was met with was black smoke and no archer...

* * *

><p><em><strong>23:01 hours. <em><strong>December 2nd<strong>.<strong>**_ Luthor Corp BioChem Lab - East Wing. Metropolis.**_

Superboy had been aimlessly counting the tiles on the ceiling when the bomb was detonated. As it blew out a section of the south wall of the krypronian's wing, Conner braced himself in front of the opening, preparing for the intruders that were sure to come.

In charged what looked like malevolent circus performers: clowns, gaudy acrobats, etc. A figure emerged in front of the eerie assortment of jesters; a woman, who's stance indicated her as the leader of the peculiar horde.

She wore an emerald green leotard, green fishnets, and, in keeping with the theme, green over the knee boots. Scarlet hair billowed around her oddly pale face, obscuring one of her jade green eyes as wicked smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"You must be Superboy..." She spoke with an enticing, almost hypnotic lilt to her voice.

Conner found himself internally scrambling to collect his thoughts as she casually strolled towards him.

"I am. Who are you?" Superboy questioned trying, and failing, to have an authoritative tone.

"Poison Ivy." She replied with an endearing smile while putting her hand on his chest.

Superboy froze.

Partially out of surprise, he hadn't realized she had gotten so close, but mostly because he couldn't seem to make his muscles move. Moreover, he couldn't seem to truly _want_ to move.

Poison Ivy's presence was intoxicating. As her face grew closer to his, he mentally tried to will himself to move, to say something, to do anything - but, it was too late. He was under her spell...

* * *

><p><em><strong>23:01 hours. <em><strong>December 2nd<strong>. <strong>**_Luthor Corp BioChem Lab - West Wing. Metropolis.**_

By time Robin registered the familiar boom of an explosion, he was immediately inundated was a second blast coming from the wall opposite him.

The Boy Wonder shielded himself from the storm of debris hurled in his direction. He lowered his arms enough to see a group of circus freaks, obviously the Joker's henchman, swarm the lab.

Accustomed to the lackey's of the Joker, he began combating his attackers with the ease of familiarity...

* * *

><p><em><strong>23:02 hours. <em><strong>December 2nd<strong>. <strong>**_Luthor Corp BioChem Lab. Metropolis.**_

When Miss Martian heard the bomb detonate from the area she had been patrolling, she quickly to the facility - remaining in camouflage mode.

Megan held her breath as best she could as she navigated through the dense haze in search of her fellow teammates. She instantly heard violent coughing and found Artemis.

She was lying on the ground, her left leg turned out at an unnatural angle, her right leg had blood trickling from a minor wound, and she was choking on the acrid smog encompassing her.

"Oh my god!" the Martian exclaimed, racing to her friend; panic written plainly across her features.

"Be-behind y-you." Artemis warned through her coughing.

Miss Martian turned to see a girl abruptly emerge from the smoke. Her hair ebony hair, worn in pigtails, was streaked with crimson and she wore an outfit reminiscent of a jester. Which was bizarre, certainly, but what called for attention the most was the giant, harlequin patterned mace she wielded.

"Pop goes the the Weasel!" the jester girl exclaimed gleefully, as she coiled the lethal looking mace to swing...

* * *

><p><em><strong>23:02 hours. December 2nd<strong>.<strong> Luthor Corp BioChem Lab. Metropolis.**_

After Artemis' fall, Aqualad urgently dashed for the fire escape - silently praying the archer was alright. The atlantean moved from the rung to rung on the ladder so hastily that it almost appeared as if he was falling, albeit gracefully. As soon as his feet hit the ground he went to sprint in the direction of Artemis' fall.

However, as he whipped around he noticed he was not alone. Scratch that, he was surrounded by masked and unmasked figures that glowed menacingly as they materialized from the fog.

Kaldur darted behind a dumpster as the figures began to fire an eclectic mix of weapons at him; primarily what looked like playing cards and sinister children's toys. His shoulder was clipped by gosh knows what, but only barely - a harmless flesh wound.

He activated the 'SOS' button on his utility belt. "Reinforcements will be there in five minutes." came J'onn's sage reply from Watchtower.

Five minutes.

Glancing out at the veritable army that encircled him, Aqualad wasn't sure he had five minutes...

* * *

><p><em><strong>23:07 hours. <em><strong>December 2nd<strong>.<strong>**_ Luthor Corp BioChem Lab. Metropolis.**_

The Dark Knight dismounted from the Batplane, swinging on to the roof. He surveyed his surroundings and found a dense smog encircling the partially destroyed facility. Eventually, he discerned two girls lying unconscious on the ground below him - instantly identifying them as Miss Martian and Artemis.

After sending a grappling hook to a massive, neighboring tree, he landed silently on the ground. Hovering over the two girls, he took an inventory of their injuries. Artemis: a possible broken leg, probable concussion, and a minor flesh wound to her other leg. Miss Martian: a cut on her cheek, a, nonlethal, gash to her shoulder, and minor scrapes along her arms.

Batman sensed her before he heard her. He swung around and away, not quite missing the mace entirely but only suffering a small cut along his jaw.

In the blink of an eye, the Dark Knight whipped a batarang at her wrist, knocking the mace from her grasp before she could strike again.

Harley Quinn gazed down at her weaponless hands. Eyes widening comically, she gazed back up at the Caped Crusader and said, "Wuh oh..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>23:07 hours. <em><strong>December 2nd<strong>.<strong>**_ Luthor Corp BioChem Lab. Metropolis.**_

The Flash spotted Aqualad sparring with ten freaky jester dudes and quickly joined the fight. Due to his super-speed, he managed to incapacitate four of the wackos before they even realized he was there.

Unfortunately, he was too busy with those four to notice a fifth - who, with a swift flick of his wrist, lodged a playing card, emblazoned with a joker, into the Scarlet Speedster's lower arm. Flash recovered almost immediately, charging at the clown before he had the opportunity to unleash a second card...

* * *

><p><em><strong>23:08 hours. <em><strong>December 2nd<strong>.<strong>**_ Luthor Corp BioChem Lab - West Wing. Metropolis.**_

Robin had knocked out an unprecedented amount of henchman, but after he took out a pack of them, another throng came through the makeshift doorway made by the explosion.

Worry was beginning to permeate his thoughts, when a luminescent, green hammer smacked two jesters square in the face. The acrobat glanced up to see John Smith AKA Green Lantern, land on an overturned bookcase and join the fight...

* * *

><p><em><strong>23:08 hours. <em><strong>December 2nd<strong>. <strong>**_Luthor Corp BioChem Lab - East Wing. Metropolis.**_

Black Canary stepped soundlessly over the crumbled remains of the what used to be a wall of the east wing, sweeping her surroundings with a shrewd eye. Therefore, it didn't surprise her when the Joker's goons came rushing out of the rooms along the hall, armed to attack.

There were about five of them.

_Easy._

A masked woman, about 5'7'', leapt at her. Black Canary executed a perfect round house kick to the woman's temple, knocking her unconscious for the time being.

Next, a man wearing a charcoal and vermillion clown costume came at her from the right. He swung, aiming for her face. She caught his fist in her hand. Unfortunately, he was wearing spiked knuckles and the metal dug into her palm.

She quickly dispatched her opponent with a punch to the face, with the hand that wasn't being used to restrain his fist, and delivered a sweep kick, efficiently knocking his feet out from under him.

She turned to face the remaining three adversaries. "Who's next?" she asked with a confident smile...

* * *

><p><em><strong>23:08 hours. <em><strong>December 2nd<strong>. <strong>**_Luthor Corp BioChem Lab. Metropolis.**_

Wonder Woman found Kid Flash's unconscious form on the outer perimeter. Hastily, she surveyed the young speedster's injuries. He'd possibly have a concussion. He also had a gash to his shoulder, a joker card stuck from the shallow wound. Diana pulled it out, figuring it best to have it out now before Wally woke up and had to deal with the pain of having it removed.

"Oh," Wonder Woman said in surprise, glancing down at her index finger and she saw the cut there. She shook her head. 

_Foolish__._

* * *

><p><em><strong>01:37 hours. <strong>December 3rd.<strong> Mission Room. Mount Justice.**_

Robin mentally reviewed the mission's rather instantaneous conclusion.

Ultimately, Poison Ivy escaped. Aside from her, however, all the other villains were defeated and carted off by Metropolis PD. And, thankfully, nothing was stolen from the laboratory

Black Canary found Superboy - he was fine. Hypnotized, but fine. After snapping out of his trance and returning to Mount Justice, he stalked off, grumbling, "...first g-nomes, now plant lady...".

Artemis, luckily, did not have a broken leg. In stead, she had a sprained knee and ankle - so, she'd be out of commission for a week or so.

Robin was exhausted from the long day. He hastily changed into his civvies and sunglasses - despite the fact that it was past midnight. After saying a quick "Goodnight." to the remaining teammates in Mount Justice, he went to the garage to retrieve his motorcycle.

Robin always took backroads and side streets home to Gotham. Mainly because there was hardly any traffic; therefore, less people wonder about the thirteen year old on the motorcycle. Particularly, the thirteen year old on the motorcycle at nearly 2 am.

He's taken this route home so many times that it's second nature - he usually spends his time lost in his thoughts.

He was pulled from his reverie when he noticed something odd. _Very_ odd.

A black SUV was parked sideways, blocking the entire one lane road. Robin slowed his bike casually, taking in the situation. He watched as a man appeared from the shadows. He couldn't see his face in the poor lighting, but he could discern the man's formidable height, wide shoulders, and perfectly centered stance that comes solely from athleticism.

Robin decided to play it off as if he didn't detect anything unusual. "Hey? Is everything okay? You're kind of blocking the road?"

"I am. Purposefully might I add, Robin." said the man in a crisp, formal voice. He took a step forward; the light from the moon illuminating his face. Or rather, the mask covering his face. Half of the mask was a burnt orange color, the other a stark black. Only one eye was visible through the mask.

"That's hardly fair. You know my name, but I don't know yours." Robin stated confidently, squaring his shoulders.

Robin thought he caught an amused glint in the masked man's eye. "Life is hardly fair. Regardless, I'll indulge you. My name is Slade. Some people call me Deathstroke."

Though the his face wasn't familiar, the name Deathstroke was. There's a file on him in the Batcave; he's an exceptionally dangerous villain. A master of martial arts and weaponry. A technology expert. Moreover, he has access to 90% of his brain capacity due to a botched military experiment.

Not someone you want to meet in a dark alley.

Or a deserted backroad in the middle of the night.

"What is it exactly that you want, Slade? Assuming, I'm the reason you've barricaded the road. If I'm not, I'll happily be on my way." Robin spoke in polite, emotionless voice.

"You assume correctly. I want to give you some...information." Slade said, as he pulled a high tech tablet in front of him.

On the tablet were familiar names: Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, Aqualad, The Flash, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Black Canary. Next to each name, were vitals.

"What is this?" Robin demanded, his careful composure slipping slightly.

"Do you remember The Fog?" Slade didn't wait for his answer before continuing. "The Fog is comprised of millions of microscopic nanotech infiltrators. They are capable of destroying anything in their path. Including flesh and bone."

Slade's gaze moved up from the tablet, looking Robin directly in the eye. "I've obtained The Fog and weaponized it in a more...biological manner. I've made microscopic capsules of the nanotech infiltrators. When these capsules are entered into the blood stream, they are harmless. Until activated, that is. Once activated, it kills whomever has the misfortune of having the capsule in their body. However, it only kills the person whose blood stream it was entered into. They don't go after anyone or anything else. Very specific. Localized, if you will."

Slade raised the tablet and inch or so higher, drawing Robin's eye back to it.

"The names on this list," Slade began. "have capsules of The Fog in their blood stream. For the time being, they're safe. However, at any time I can trigger a remote detonator that will activate the capsule, or capsules, ending their lives."

Unable to form words, Robin stared at Slade; horror written plainly in the lines of his face.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably just a couple of minutes, Robin regained the use of his mouth.

"How?" Robin asked, still perplexed by the unexpected turn of events.

"Tonight's mission." Slade said simply, as if discussing the weather.

Robin was about to ask him elaborate, when it dawned on him what Slade meant.

When Kid Flash was cut with the playing card. When Artemis, Miss Martian, and Batman were hit with Harley's mace. When Aqualad was nicked in the shoulder. When The Flash's arm was lacerated by the playing card. When Green Lantern's leg was struck with a clown's pointed cane. When Black Canary's palm was pierced by the spikes of the knuckles the jester wore. When Wonder Woman's finger was cut by the Joker card in Wally's back.

All injuries with blood.

All injuries that made it easy to enter something microscopic into the blood stream.

It was never about biochemicals - It was about drawing the team and members of the Justice League into the open in a way that gave Slade ample opportunity to infect his quarry.

Slade interrupted his mental revelation. "I will not harm them. As long as you do what I want, that is."

Robin began to say the typical 'Fuck no'. After all, one of Batman's major lessons was to never give into their demands. The bad guys should never get what they want.

Though, rationally, he knew that was exactly what he should do, the images that flooded through his minds said otherwise.

Wally's cringe-worthy, shameless flirting. Kaldur's brotherly advice. Barry's corny jokes. Miss M's sweet disposition and abominable cooking. Artemis' snarky commentary and perpetual tough attitude. Diana's endearingly oblivious 'man's world' inquiries. Green Lantern's all around awesomeness. Black Canary's caring and guidance.

Robin couldn't fathom a world without them.

And finally, Bruce. Though Batman wasn't his biological father, Robin loved him and respected as if he were.

And Robin had already lost one father, he couldn't stand to lose another.

With determined resignation to do whatever it took to keep them alive, he met Slade's eye.

"Anything you want."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review! My first story. Any input in completely welcome!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter isn't longer - I've been busy with school work. I will update as soon as possible. Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews!**

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice. ****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 ~ Involuntarily In Tandem<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

"Anything you want."

* * *

><p><em><strong>13:09 hours. December 3rd. Mount Justice - Justice Cave. Happy Harbor.<strong>_

As Robin entered into Mount Justice, he rearranged his features - trying to hide the moral dilemma that was taxing him.

Last night, after Robin offered anything, Slade gave him a simple, yet maddening instruction: await further instructions.

Dick's head was still spinning from startling turn if events. It was difficult to believe that 24 hours ago, he lived in a world where drinking the last of the orange juice prompted a guilty confession.

Now, he was working for the other side; the side that he fought against. The side Bruce _lived_ to fight against.

Robin wasn't sure what Slade wanted from him, but it couldn't be ethical.

His only hope was that it, literally, took forever for the team to be assigned a case. At least that way he wouldn't be asked to corrupt team missions.

The Boy Wonder was pulled from his musings when KF instantaneously blurred in front of him. Wally's face held nothing but pure jubilation.

_Shit._

"Bats called - he'll be here to brief us in ten minutes! This is awesome! Red Arrow was so wrong - we are a team!"

_There goes the 'forever' plan..._

By time Robin arrived at the manor last night, Bruce was already out on patrol. He was dreading the moment when he'd have to lay eyes on his surrogate father, knowing the betrayal that was bound to come.

The acrobat could barely breath as he rounded the corner, into the mission room. Batman stood, characteristically stoic, in the center of the room and, without further ado, began the briefing.

"Your mission begins at 20:00 hours. There is a charity event at Queen Industries in Star City. We have intel that leads the league to believe that someone intends to rob Queen Towers and use the party as a guise to do so. We do not know, precisely, what the target is. However, the threat must be considered of critical importance, considering the plausible conclusion is confidential, and potentially hazardous, confidential information falling into ill-intentioned hands."

"Your objective is simple: do not let anyone above the 25th floor - which is where the gala is being held. At the same time, do not tip anyone off that you are guarding the exits. Merely blend in and keep a seemingly casual eye on the elevators and staircases. Members of the league will be patrolling the floors above. Furthermore, if you see any suspicious activity whatsoever, take the 'better safe than sorry' approach," Batman paused briefly, subtle sarcasm laced his words. "as Flash so _aptly_ put it, and use your coms to inform the league. This is a black tie affair - dress appropriately. Dismissed."

The team disbanded. Wally instantly blurred to god knows where - Batman always gives him the 'creeps'. Megan hastily yanked Artemis from the room, chatting exuberantly about dresses. While, Conner and Kaldur went into the sparring room.

Robin turned to follow them when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Batman's hand.

"Is everything alright?" Bruce asked.

The acrobat felt ice in his heart. He didn't want to lie to him. Honestly, he wasn't even sure he _could_ lie to him. After all, he is the World's Greatest Detective.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Robin replied casually with a forced smile, tailing Aqualad and Superboy into the sparring room.

Batman dubiously scrutinized his young ward's retreating form.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dick. 15:02 hours. December 3rd. Mount Justice - Robin's Quarters. Happy Harbor.<em>**

After sparring with Kaldur and Conner, Dick returned to his room, intending to change out of his sweaty workout clothes, but halted when he noticed a parcel lying on his bed.

_That wasn't there when I left last night..._

He approached the box apprehensively, immediately noticing a name scrawled across the lid in an elegant script.

'Robin'

He immediately recognized the handwriting as Slade's; There was a ransom note, that the league had obtained on an operation, in Deathstroke's file back in the Batcave.

Slade had been in Mount Justice - without triggering any of the innumerable alarms and/or security protocols. That shouldn't be possible.

On the other hand, infecting a sizable percentage of league members and nearly all of the team with a lethal bioweapon shouldn't be possible either.

Robin was beginning to believe there was no such thing a impossible where Slade was concerned.

The acrobat tentatively lifted the lid of the minuscule box.

Inside, was a gunmetal gray phone. No markings. A burn phone, indisputably. Attached to the phone was a note stating, in the same handwriting, to speed dial one.

It only rang once before an unfortunately familiar, eerily polite voice picked up on the other line.

"I see you've found my gift."

"I have." Dick replied, tossing the crisp tone back to him.

"I have a mission for you. I'm aware Batman has received intel that a heist may take place at Queen Industries tonight."

_Omniscient bastard._

"And you want me to let you steal it?" The acrobat inquired boldly.

"No, I want you to steal it."

He had expected this; to be forced to steal, but he had vainly hoped to be proven wrong.

_So much for hope._

"What is 'it' exactly?" Robin inquired, struggling to keep his equanimity.

"A roster."

"Of what?"

"That does not concern you, Robin. You shall only receive pertinent information. The file is under the name 'CMR'. You'll have to hack into the mainframe in order to obtain the file. And the mainframe can only be hacked from one location -Oliver Queen's office."

Robin didn't respond, knowing his voice would surely quaver. Having to steal was abhorrent. Having to steal from a league member, from one of his own, was blasphemous.

"I hope you're not having any second thoughts. That would be most imprudent for your friends."

The acrobat replied, having regained his composure. "No. I'm not reconsidering."

"Good. Now, we need to discuss attire..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short - Homework is a bitch. :) Thank you so much for the awesome reviews!**

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice. ****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 ~ X Rising<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>20:05 hours. December 3rd. Queen Towers - 25th floor Ballroom. Star City.<strong>_

The entrance to the gargantuan ballroom was a grandiose staircase that was centered dramatically in the middle of the room. Opulent chandeliers hung decadently from the tall ceiling, as mellifluous music flowed through the air.

The Boy Wonder spied his teammates in various places throughout the room. A tuxedo clad Conner was speaking to a blushing, yet beaming Megan - who wore diaphanous dress of pale teal.

Wally, in typical KF fashion, was wearing a scarlet blazer, cracking jokes incessantly. Which earned a glare from Artemis, who kept pulling at the hem of her black dress uncomfortably. However, Kaldur, who was suited dapperly with a gleaming sliver tie, laughed lightly, indulgently - like one would to an adorable little brother.

Bruce Wayne stood across the ballroom, speaking charismatically to the partygoers surrounding him, Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary was also chatting winningly with the group of veritable strangers.

Robin also spotted a familiar blonde man with a goatee - Oliver Queen was strutting over to Dinah, expertly working the crowd.

Taking a deep breath, Dick Grayson strolled confidently towards his adoptive father.

The Wayne Enterprises CEO was conversing with a few up and coming models, that practically had dollar signs for eyes, when the acrobat joined them.

Bruce glanced up with his signature million, ahem, billion dollar smile. "Dick! Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Dick. Dick this is Britney, Porsche, and Luciana."

Grayson turned on the tried and true act, grinning suavely. "Lovely to meet you."

At this Bruce raised his eyebrow inconspicuously. Lovely was their 'I need to talk to you privately, it's urgent' code word.

With a laugh, Grayson added to the models with joking conspiracy. "Bruce always keeps such beautiful company."

The girls giggled at this, nudging the billionaire teasingly.

Bruce flashed a shameless smirk. "Guilty as charged. Now, do you think you could excuse us for a moment, ladies?"

After receiving their assent, he wheeled Dick off to a sparsely occupied corner.

"What's the problem?" Bruce inquired seriously, effectively slipping out of his playboy persona.

_Time to institute phase one of Mission: CMR_, the acrobat thought wryly.

"Red Arrow called. He's been ambushed by Chesire and Sportsmaster - he needs backup." Robin lied smoothly.

"We've seen no suspicious activity here thus far. Go." Batman ordered. Carefully rearranging his features into that of a carefree socialite, Bruce turned on his heel to return to the party.

Robin made his way across the room, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Before boarding the elevator, he activated a device on his wrist, disguised at a cufflink, that would put the solitary camera in the elevator on a continuos loop of previously recorded footage.

The second the doors closed, Robin promptly pressed the red button on the control panel along the wall. The elevator shuddered to a halt instantaneously. At which point he scaled the walls effortlessly, popping open a ceiling tile.

He felt around the roof for some sort of package. Slade had instructed him to do so, informing him cryptically that it was 'essential to the mission'. Finally, he found a gunmetal grey container, similar in appearance to a brief case.

Opening the lid tentatively, the first thing that met his eye was sleek black kevlar.

And a Red X.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! With this story, thus far, I'm taking it chapter by chapter - so if anyone has any ideas or constructive criticism it's more than welcome!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update - I hope you like it! Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed! :)**

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice. ****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4 ~ Masquerade<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>20:11 hours. December 4th. Queen Towers - Elevator. Star City.<strong>_

The acrobat stared at his reflection, shown in the mirrored walls of the elevator.

The costume covered all identifiable features - even more so than his Robin suit. His raven-hair was hidden with black fabric than encompassed his neck and head. The fabric was seamlessly attached to a mask covering his visage entirely.

The mask resembled a caricature of a skull; bone white, with lenses covering his eyes, and eerie ebony lines that went horizontally across his mouth. An imposing scarlet X adorned his forehead haphazardly, like it'd been slashed there.

The body of the suit was similar in shape to the Boy Wonder's usual attire. Though the Red X costume was midnight black kevlar, save for another vermillion X, identical to the first, emblazoned on his chest. The cape was, in keeping the what seemed to be the theme, black and tattered around the edges. The boots were secure, yet weightless - perfect for acrobatics.

A gunmetal grey utility belt sat on his hips. Robin had sifted through it, taking inventory of his new weapons. It seemed to contain all of the weapons he'd had as the Boy Wonder, and then some, reconfigured to fit his new persona. Such as how the birdarangs were now red x's, masterfully weighted for maximum efficiency.

"Show time." Robin announced to himself; startled when he heard his usual tenor replaced by a dissonant, metallic tone. A voice changer.

After shoving the tuxedo he'd worn to the gala into the briefcase, he tossed it back through the ceiling tile. The acrobat pressed the 'first floor' button on the control panel, before quickly scaling the wall and emerging onto the roof of the elevator.

He replaced the ceiling tile carefully before shooting a grappling hook to the elevator shafts ceiling, twenty three stories above him. He was begrudingly impressed that the tool Slade had crafted could extend so far. No easy feat.

Oliver Queen's office acted as the quasi-penthouse of the corporate edifice. Therefore, it was located on the top floor.

Steadying himself on a small ledge that extended around elevator shaft, he soundlessly pried the door to the 58th (top) floor open.

Reminding himself that security would be vigilant so close to a virtual gold mine of confidential information, Robin hesitated to peer out and risk being seen. Taking the gamble, he tentatively, noiselessly stepped through the doors - taking care to keep himself as flat as possible against the wall.

He spotted two leaguers standing in front of the door to Green Arrow's office. Luckily, they seemed to be too engaged in conversation to notice the shadowy, masked figure lurking by the elevators.

Usually having only a couple of guards to protect something this valuable would be ludicrous. However, two members of the Justice League is a veritable SWAT team.

Robin quickly identified the leaguers as Aquaman and the Green Lantern AKA John Stewart.

It's now or never, the disguised acrobat thought.

Taking a deep, steady breath he artfully threw a red x - embedding it on the floor between the two heroes, where it erupted instantaneously in a blinding flash of light.

Red X darted down the hall. He leapt into a round house kick, his foot landing in a jarring blow to Aquaman's temple. The hit wasn't powerful enough to knock the atlantean out cold, but it did throw him back a few feet, onto the ground.

Before the masked Boy Wonder could make another move, he received a forceful blow to the back of his shoulder, propelling him forward. Instead of falling to the ground, he expertly utilized the momentum to perform a handspring, landing squarely on his feet. Instinctually, he sank into a battle stance with his fists partially obscuring his concealed face.

He quickly found the source of the blow in the form of a luminescent green baseball bat. Surprise was written across the Green Lantern's face - clearly he'd expected the unknown, distinctly adolescent villain to go down easily.

"Who are you?" Stewart asked, authority resonating in his tone.

"Red X." Robin responded in his altered, tinny voice.

"Are you aware that attacking a member of the Justice League is a serious, criminal offense." John Stewart continued.

"No," Red X replied sarcastically. "but I am aware of the spandex-clad imbecile attempting to sneak up on me."

Before either the Green Lantern or Aquaman, the aforementioned 'spandex-clad imbecile', could react, the acrobat threw one of his new weapons at the atlantean. It landed dead center on Aquaman's chest - it was made of a sticky substance that only someone with strength equivalent to Superman or Wonder Woman could remove.

Red X triggered the detonator causing the vermillion X adorning the atlantean's chest to release a high voltage shock. Aquaman promptly fell to the ground, incapacitated, spasming from the electricity.

Green Lantern swung the baseball bat at the masked Boy Wonder, while using incandescent, green pliers to tug futilely at the taser-like device.

Red X ducked the swing, he was about to repeat the movement when he was struck by inspiration. When the glowing club swung to the left, Robin feinted around and to the right. Grabbing hold of the bat, he swung himself up and onto the phosphorescent bar.

Taking advantage of the Green Lantern's distraction with Aquaman, Red X utilized the bat's height. Performing an acrobatic flip, he landed with his feet planted firmly and powerfully into the Green Lantern's back. Which knocked John Stewart over onto the floor, where his arm landed on the red X adorning the atlantean's chest - effectively electrocuting him into an unconscious state.

Robin entered Green Arrow's office, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Sitting at the desk, the Boy Wonder activated his holographic computer - hastily plugging the USB cord into Oliver Queen's laptop.

It took him about three and a half minutes to assiduously disable all the firewalls and security measures that protected the Queen Industries mainframe. After the screen was inundated with hundreds of thousands of files that would take more time to sift through than was prudent, the acrobat installed a program he'd designed that acted as a search engine of sorts.

Typing in 'CMR' he was almost instantly rewarded with a hit. Inserting a flash drive into the additional USB port, he initiated the download.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3:17 seconds.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dick had to resist the almost painful urge to rapidly tap his foot as anxiety filled him - his heartbeat resounding in his ears.<p>

He could take on some of the most terrifying criminals in the world with calmly. However, betraying his family, his friends, his teammates, his idols...

Filled him with fear.

He had to remind himself to concentrate on taking slow, deep breaths...

* * *

><p><em><strong>2:36 seconds.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Robin had finally managed to calm himself to an extent - he was now shaking only slightly.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>1:46 seconds.<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was so quiet in the office you could hear a pin drop.<p>

At least it was that quiet.

"Aquaman to Justice League: we've been attacked..."

Red X pressed the detonator on his utility belt, shocking Aquaman back into his stupor before he could continue.

The acrobat had forgotten that atlantean's have a superior tolerance to electricity - it doesn't stop them from being rendered insensible by it, but they do have a evanescent recovery time.

Robin glanced back at the computer screen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1:19 seconds.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Damn...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I've been toying around with the idea having one of the other teenage heroes figure out Red X is Robin. So here are the options:<strong>

**A.) Wally West/Kid Flash**

**B.) Roy Harper/Red Arrow**

**C.) Conner Kent/Superboy**

**D.) Artemis Crock/Artemis**

**E.) Megan Morse/Miss Martian**

**F.) Zatanna (I read somewhere, and I don't know how reliable this information is so take it with a grain of salt, that a teenage Zatanna would be joining the team on YJ. So, I figured, precarious or not, Zatanna's awesome, so might as well think it over.)**

**G.) Other.**

**I love Aqualad, but for plot reasons I won't give away, I don't think he'd work as the one to discover the secret.**

**I haven't had time to pick this over with a fine tooth comb, so if there are any grammatical errors - I apologize. I'm going to be away from my laptop for a few days, so I had to hurry with this.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Hope y'all like this! *fingers crossed*. I was really nervous writing it. I'm pretty inexperienced when it comes to writing fight scenes, so I took a little inspiration from the new Young Justice episode _Terrors_.**

**To everyone who reviewed: Thank you a millions times over!**

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice. ****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5 ~ Tick Tock Goes the Clock<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

**1:19 seconds.**

Damn...

* * *

><p><strong><em>20:19 hours. December 4th. Queen Towers - Oliver Queen's Office. Star City.<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1:16 seconds.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Using his holographic computer, Robin hacked into the motion sensors on all the floors, save for those below the 25th floor.<p>

Utilizing his knowledge regarding the frequency the league's coms ran on, along with the motion sensor's display, he made a sort of marauder's map.

Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, Dinah Lance, and Clark Kent were still in the ballroom and would, despite the SOS, need to remain there to keep up their civilian facades.

So the Green Lantern (John Stewart), Aquaman, Green Arrow, Batman, Black Canary, and Superman didn't pose a threat - at this juncture at least.

That left the Team.

Aqualad and Artemis were taking the express elevator. The one that led directly to Oliver Queen's office. ETA: 31 seconds.

Superboy was in the elevator shaft, using the walls as leverage to propel himself higher; each leap covering about three floors. ETA: 23 seconds.

Kid Flash was taking the stairs at a speed that would make the Flash proud. ETA: 18 seconds.

Miss Martian's signal moved rapidly from floor to floor - obviously phasing through the ceilings. ETA: 12 seconds.

Red X stared back at Oliver's laptop's screen.

Now: 57 seconds.

When Miss Martian would arrive: 45 seconds until download is complete.

Kid Flash: 39 seconds until download is complete.

Superboy: 34 seconds until download is complete.

Aqualad and Artemis: 26 seconds until download is complete.

The acrobat used his newly acquired access to the Queen Industries mainframe to disengage the express elevator; trapping the archer and atlantean inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>51 seconds.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Darting back into the hall, Red X spied the entrance to the stairs Wally was currently ascending.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>49 seconds.<strong>_

* * *

><p>KF was a lot of things: an awesome friend, an enthusiastic teammate, a souvenir connoisseur, etc. He was not, however, someone who payed keen attention to detail.<p>

The disguised Boy Wonder strung two lines of wire across the doorway; one a few inches above the ground, the other at about chest height.

* * *

><p><em><strong>46 seconds.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Red X whirled around just in time to see an opaque green form rise from the floor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>45 seconds.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Freeze!" Megan yelled.<p>

The masked acrobat put a hand to his chin in thought. "No thanks, but you feel free to."

Suddenly a disk embellished with a gleaming scarlet x was sailing towards her. The young martian quickly feinted to the left.

But not quite quick enough.

The device collided with her shoulder. On impact, it imploded - unceremoniously encasing her in ice.

"Oof!"

Red X spun around to see the red and yellow speedster on the ground, the wire encircled his feet and pinned his arms to his side.

* * *

><p><strong><em>36 seconds.<em>**

* * *

><p>Robin hastily deployed a viscid, crimson x - it criss-crossed the elevator doorway efficiently.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>34 seconds.<em>**

* * *

><p>As Conner ripped through the elevator doors in his typically aggressive, idiosyncratic fashion - he was promptly ensnared is the sticky substance.<p>

Luckily for the disguised acrobat, the teenage kryptonian wasn't yet as strong as his older counterpart. Therefore, he wasn't able to break free from the glutinous web.

Red X spun around, taking in the room. Megan's ice-bound form. Superboy's entrapment. Kid Flash on the ground, vainly attempting to vibrate his molecules through the wire confining him.

Dick, despite his efforts to keep his composure, fell to the floor beside a potted plant - which he immediately emptied the contents of his stomach into.

When the faint reverberating noise Wally's efforts were generating halted, Robin hesitantly looked over his shoulder.

KF was observing him with a bemused expression. They stared at each other for a long moment - that was ended when the holographic computer adorning Dick's wrist beeped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>0 seconds. Download Complete.<em>**

* * *

><p>Tremulously, Red X moved to his feet and reentered Green Arrow's office. He collected his flash drive and departed the workspace.<p>

The acrobat walked dazedly past Conner to the second elevator. After prying the doors back open, he fired his grapple.

Descending until he landed on the roof of the elevator, he reclaimed the briefcase he'd left there what seemed like an eternity ago. After changing back into his clothes he gracefully dropped through the ceiling tile.

Clad in his tuxedo, briefcase in hand, Dick fought back a revolting sense of deja vu as he pressed the first floor button on the elevator control panel...

* * *

><p><em><strong>21:57 hours. December 4th. Justice Cave. Mount Justice.<strong>_

Robin decided it was wise to put in an appearance at Mount Justice - the last thing he needed right now was for someone to get suspicious.

The HQ was empty when the acrobat arrived. Relieved by his solitary status, he made his way to his quarters.

Though the Boy Wonder lived at Wayne Manor, he still had a room here at Mount Justice for the times when training ran late and he'd rather stay the night than make the trip back to Gotham.

His room was sparse, consisting of a bed and a desk - atop which was one of Robin's many laptops. He quickly decided to put on one of the spare Robin costumes the closet held, feeling out of place in his tux.

After changing he turned and looked at the incriminating briefcase lying on his bed. He warily opened the lid.

Eyeing the flash drive as if it were a poisonous snake, The Boy Wonder struggled to make a decision.

Should he see what's on the flash drive?

Originally he'd determined that looking at the contents was moot. He knew no matter what the information was, he'd hand it over to Slade to protect those he loved.

However, curiosity was gnawing at him - a feeling that would be satiated if he took just one, minuscule peek.

_No, curiosity killed the cat,_ the teen reminded himself.

_Then again, satisfaction brought it back..._

Robin's train of thought was cut off as he heard a mechanical voice echo through the headquarters.

"_Batman 02. Superboy B04. Aqualad B02. Kid Flash B03. Green Arrow 08. Artemis B07. Miss Martian B05. Aquaman 06. Green Lantern 05._"

The acrobat hastily stashed the briefcase in the 'emergency' safe Batman had installed in his closet.

Entering the Justice Cave, Robin could tell by everyone's body language that they were in the process of a mission debrief. Green Lantern had finished his explanation of the events he was privy to and Aquaman was currently describing what happened after he signaled the league via coms.

"-the voltage rendered me unconscious. When I awoke, Green Lantern, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Kid Flash were, through various means, incapacitated. I later learned Aqualad and Artemis were imprisoned in the express elevator."

Batman gave a sharp nod before turning to the team - plainly, albeit silently, demanding their report.

Megan, having been first to quarrel with Red X, save Green Lantern and Aquaman, spoke first.

"Once I received the SOS from Aquaman, I phased up to the top floor. Upon arrival, I ordered him to 'Freeze'. He -"

The Boy Wonder listened to Miss Martian as she detailed her encounter. Superboy followed after her. Then, finally, the person he dreaded the tale from the most.

His best friend, Wally West, spoke. First he described the trick wires that'd been placed to capture him and his attempt to escape them.

Robin had expected that - he hadn't, however, anticipated what the speedster said next.

"- After Megan and Supey were trapped he looked around and-and got this really weird look on his face...like he was horrified or something. Then he _hurled_. I-I think he felt guilty. I don't know. I don't think he wanted to, ya know? Like, maybe he _had_ to."

Dick smiled despite himself. It warmed his heart that KF would still defend him, witting or not.

After Kid Flash concluded, Batman summarized the target.

"We are looking for a male. Goes by the alias of 'Red X'. Approximately thirteen to seventeen years of age. 5'5'' to 5'7''. Exceptional acrobat. Expert martial artist. Extremely intelligent. Technologically astute. Strong tactical technique. May or may not be willingly taking part in these crimes. Dismissed."

Wally blurred to his raven-haired friend's side.

"Rob, where were you? We totally got creamed!"

"Sorry, KF. Roy needed backup - he got into a fight with Chesire and Sportsmaster." The Boy Wonder replied.

"Oh-" Wally began, but was interrupted as a tinny voice rung through the cave.

"_Red Arrow B06_."

In the blink of an eye, Kid Flash was in front of the archer.

"Dude, I heard you picked a fight with Chesire and Sportsmaster! Had to call Rob in to rescue you!" the speedster announced goadingly.

"What are you going on about? Robin didn't save me -" Roy stopped when he saw the way the acrobat had gone perfectly still - like a statue. Subdued panic evident in the lines of his face.

An excruciating, at least for Robin, moment passed.

"I didn't need saving. I merely thought his hacking expertise would be beneficial to stopping Chesire and Sportsmaster." Roy lied smoothly.

Wally, in a typically immature manner, pointed at Red Arrow and chanted. "Robbie saved yo' bu-utt! Robbie saved yo' bu-utt!"

KF ceased his teasing and disappeared when he noticed the look the archer was giving him. If looks could kill, Kid Flash would be lucky if he could be ID'd.

At the speedster's absence, Roy turned on his heel sharply, bring himself face to face with the Boy Wonder.

"What the hell?" Red Arrow demanded, with his characteristically grumpy glare in full effect. "Or, better yet, what the _fuck_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please Review! All critique is welcome! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed!**

**I've written this chapter three different ways and have struggled with which one to commit to. So, I'm just picking one and going with it before I second guess myself. If y'all don't like it - tell me and I'll finish and post one of the other ones.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit. I borrowed a quote of Green Arrow's in Smallville - I don't own that either.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6 ~ Vindicated<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>22:09 hours. December 4th. Justice Cave. Mount Justice.<strong>_

"I was covertly following a lead and used you as a cov-alibi. I'm sorry I involved you. It'll never happen again." Robin lied.

Roy gave a very unseemly snort of derision. "Bullshit."

"I'm serious." Dick replied, carefully keeping his composure intact.

"Read me in." the archer demanded.

"What?"

"Your 'lead' - tell me about it. I mean, it must be of grave importance for you to go to such lengths to conceal it from the team." Roy challenged.

"I can't inform you any further. It's classified."

"Okay, how about I guess? Mmmm...Red X." Red Arrow retorted, sarcasm lacing his words.

"I'm not in league with Red X." The acrobat stated smoothly.

"I never said, nor thought, you were working with Red X."

"Good." Robin responded cooly as, inwardly, relief flooded through him.

"I merely insinuated that you are Red X."

"You think I am Red X?" Dick questioned disparagingly.

"Yes."

"You think I defeated Green Lantern, an atlantean king, the leader of my own team, Artemis, my best friend, Megan, and Superboy?" The Boy Wonder exclaimed, putting on an appalled front.

"Yes."

"You think I've betrayed Batman? That I've gone against everything I stand for? That I'm working for the enemy?" The acrobat yelled, waving his arms indignantly.

"This the part where you belt out the soprano's aria and drive a dagger into your corset?" The archer offered mockingly.

"I'm a tenor, jackass." Robin snapped.

"Scary."

"Shut up."

The two former sidekicks glared viciously at each other.

Abruptly, Roy's face softened. "What happened, Robin?"

Dick's anger subsided. Thoughtfully, he asked. "Have you ever heard of Deathstroke AKA Slade?"

"Yes. I've never had any run ins with him, personally, but I hear he's a force to be reckoned with."

"That he is..."

"He put you up to this?" Red Arrow questioned, surprised.

"Yeah," the acrobat began, staring intently away from Roy, and at the stony cave walls.

"A couple days ago, the team was assigned to guard a LuthorCorp laboratory because the league had obtained intel that lead them to believe that a break in might take place. Turns out they were right. Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and the Joker's lackeys attacked us. We called in reinforcements. Met PD arrested Quinn and the Joker's goons. Ivy got away. After the mission was over, and everyone's injuries had been doctored, I got on my motorcycle to go home. Slade had set up an impromptu road block on my usual route. I tried to play it off,"

Robin cackled humorlessly.

"That didn't go so well. Then, he pulled out this tablet. It had names of various team and league members on it - along with their vitals. I demanded an explanation and..."

The Boy Wonder blinked back the prickling feeling in his eyes, suddenly finding it cumbersome to swallow.

"...he told me that he'd infected them with a version of The Fog that'd been engineered into microscopic capsules. That with the push of a button he'd kill them all if I didn't obey his commands. So, I donned the Red X costume and stole a file from Queen Industries."

After a minute or two of silence, Dick worked up the courage to glance at the archer adjacent to him.

Roy stared back, shock and horror written in the lines of his face.

The young heroes simply met each others gaze, a feeling of mutual dismay hanging in the air.

"What were the names on the list, specifically?" Red Arrow questioned finally, struggling to keep his voice even.

"Batman, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Artemis, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern (John Stewart), and Black Canary."

The archer's sharp intake of breath was the only indication that the last name meant anything more to him than the rest.

By the time the acrobat had looked up from the fingers he'd been ticking off as he named the unfortunate victims of The Fog, Roy's features were expertly arranged in a smooth, stoic mask.

After what seemed like an endless moment, Batman's protege spoke.

"What now?" Robin asked.

"Now," Red Arrow met the Boy Wonders gaze resolutely, a spark of inspiration lighting his eyes. "we beat Slade at his own game."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry it's taken me so long to update!**

**I've been insanely busy - to the point I've had, collectively, an hour to work on this. It's 3 am. I've been suffering from writers block. So, I'm not feeling so hot about this chapter. If it truly does suck: I'm sorry. Tell me and I'll edit/rewrite it.**

**Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed!**

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice. ****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7 ~ Conspirators<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dick. 2100 hours. December 6th. Gotham Museum of Art - Rinaldi Collection of Jewels. Gotham City.<em>**

Robin had been to the Gotham Museum of Art, but he'd been to the old one - the one that the Joker blew to smithereens. This was the _new_ Gotham Museum of Art.

Grayson observed the new incarnation with interest. The architecture of the ballroom was distinctly archaic. Gargantuan columns, embellished with ostentatious gold decal, littered the room. Super models vogued atop pedestals, artfully adorned with the main attraction: the Rinaldi family's collection of priceless jewelry...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Roy. 2120 hours. December 6th. Gotham City.<em>**

Nerves tugged vehemently at his stomach. He ignored them. As anxious as he was, he was even more determined.

He took a deep breath as the elevator emitted a falsely cheery ding signifying its arrival...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dick. 2105 hours. December 6th. Gotham Museum of Art - Rinaldi Collection of Jewels. Gotham City.<em>**

After checking that Bruce was still making the requisite small talk with the Rinaldi family, Dick strolled over to the section of the exhibit that boasted gems - unlike the rest of the exhibit, which was comprised solely of diamonds.

Slade had called Robin at dawn - yes, _dawn_ - and instructed him to peruse the jewels casually, taking care to halt in front of a case containing an immense Sapphire. He'd then be contacted by someone - presumably Deathstroke's, _ahem_, bitch. At which point, the acrobat was to inconspicuously slip the man the flash drive containing CMR.

_Let the fun begin_, the Boy Wonder thought with a wry smirk...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Roy. 2127 hours. Gotham City.<em>**

His gloved hand pulled at the taut string masterfully, letting the arrow sail. It hit its mark dead center.

He collapsed his superlative, crimson bow. Hooking his transformed bow onto the wire trailing from the shaft of his arrow to the wall behind him, he dismounted from the roof - adrenaline pumping through his veins...

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Dick. 2130 hours. December 6th. Gotham Museum of Art - Rinaldi Collection of Jewels. Gotham City.<em>**_

After spending a maddening amount of time 'leisurely' browsing the assortment of gems, the acrobat came upon the indigo jewel.

Dick hadn't been still long before he felt a presence emerge beside him. Accessing his peripheral vision, he observed the figure.

Robin's new companion was a girl - no older than sixteen, no younger than the Boy Wonder himself - with pale, almost silvery blonde hair and eyes the color of ice. She was an inch or so shorter than the acrobat, with a slender build.

The fair-haired girl spoke, a faint british accent lacing her words. "The Rinaldi's posses a magnificent collection - quite enviable."

Utilizing the tools of impassivity Batman had instilled in him, Grayson replied. "Enviable indeed. I particularly like this Sapphire."

"Are you aware of how the Rinaldi's came to posses it?"

"I can't say I am."

"Apparently, a ship filled with Parisian aristocrats was ambushed by pirates. After slaying the travelers, the marauders combed over the noblemen's luggage. They found many valuable items: paintings, jewels, silver...but nothing as precious as this Sapphire. They had another vessel to raid, so they couldn't yet return to mainland to fence the gem. However, they quickly determined the Sapphire was far to valuable to keep aboard. So they docked at an uninhabited, minuscule island to burry their bound to be prosperous find."

"Pirates burring a priceless treasure on an island? Rather cliche." The Boy Wonder remarked honestly.

The girl gave a rich laugh, her silver locks falling in her face. "_Very_ cliche, I agree. That's not even the best part."

"What would that be?" Dick questioned. Curious, despite himself.

"The pirates crafted a map of the island, marking the spot where they concealed the Sapphire with a _red X_."

Robin met the mysterious girl's gaze. Her eyes, contrary to their icy tone, were warm.

Abruptly, the acrobat stretched his hand out halfway between the pair. "I'm Dick Grayson."

The blonde shook his hand, unsurprised when she felt the Boy Wonder slip a flash drive into her palm.

"I'm Rose Wilson."

Robin mentally filled the name 'Rose Wilson' away for further investigation. "I should be getting back to my father, Miss Wilson. Pleasure to meet you."

"You, as well." 'Rose' replied amiably before departing into the crowd.

Dick turned on his heel just in time to witness a crimson figure crash through the expansive skylight.

The man landed in the middle of the ballroom. His costume was a deep, scarlet red with a hood in the same vivid shade. A pair of sunglasses concealed his eyes.

"Models: bring your jewelry." The disguised man ordered menacingly, simultaneously unfurling a hi-tech bow loaded with a blood-red arrow and dropping a sack at his feet.

The models froze in terror.

"_Now._"

The steely command seemed to snap them out of their stupor. They shakily came towards the assailant, hastily placing their jewelry in the bag.

The majority of the Rinaldi's collection had been deposited in the bag, when a be-spectacled man rushed forward in an attempt to snatch the sack away.

The masked archer expertly spun into a round house kick, his foot colliding with the man's chest. The man, who Dick now recognized as Samuel Rinaldi, flew backwards and onto the marble floor.

"Who are_ you_?" Samuel Rinaldi demanded furiously.

"I'm sorry - allow me to introduce myself," The thief replied in a deep voice, sounding anything but sorry.

"I'm Arsenal."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all liked it! Please Review!<strong>

***Rose Wilson is _not_ an OC.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys - SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG! I've been INCREDIBLY busy this past week.**

**THANKS A MILLION TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**

**Hope y'all like this! P.S. I have _not_ gotten a chance to pick this over for grammatical errors. I promise I will soon.**

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice. ****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8 ~ The Cat and the Canary<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>0533 hours. December 14th. Gotham Park. Gotham City.<em>**

_What is it with Slade and ungodly hours?_, Robin thought to himself.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the city. Amber flecks of light glinted magically off the petite, man made lake serving as the heart of Gotham Park. Enraptured by the sight's beauty he nearly missed Slade's sudden appearance.

"I have a mission for you." Slade said in his signature, crisp tone. His hands folded elegantly behind his back, a pose paradoxically reminiscent of Alfred. "Captain Cold's 'Freeze Gun' is powered by a weaponized and re-engineered form of liquid nitrogen encased in a cylinder. You are to acquire this power core. The weapon is on display at the Central City museum in the Flash exhibit. I expect you to have obtained the nitrogen core by noon tomorrow. Therefore, I think it best you don't delay."

"What do you want the core for?"

"I reiterate: pertinent information only, Robin."

* * *

><p><strong><em>0602 hours. <strong><em>December 14th.<em>** Roy Harper's Apartment Building. Star City._**

Dick had been knocking on the door to Red Arrow's apartment for the past ten minutes, wondering what the hell could possibly be keeping him from answering the door.

_I mean, he knew I was coming! And that I said it was urgent!_

The Boy Wonder was about to unleash another bout of irritated blows to the door when his iPhone buzzed. Fishing the device out of his back pocket, he read the text.

**Patrol ran long. Be there in a minute.**  
><strong>Roy.<strong>

_Asterous. Note: Sarcasm_.

Having grown thoroughly tired of waiting out in the hall, the acrobat began to search for a spare key. He found his quarry the first place he looked: under the doormat.

Robin cackled. _Very original, Roy._

The minuscule apartment was shabby. Not in disrepair, so much as it was homey.

After locating the television remote, which was ironically more difficult to find than the spare key - the Boy Wonder sprawled across the threadbare, navy sofa adorning the living room and turned the TV on. Immediately, he was greeted by the news stations.

_"-masked thief dubbed 'Arsenal'-"_

Flip.

_"-Rinaldi Collection Heist-"_

Flip.

_"-Vreeland jewels stolen by Arsenal-"_

Flip.

_"-rare pink diamond theft linked to Arsenal-"_

Flip.

_"-Arsenal: petty thief or dangerous villain? More after a word-"_

Dick hit the power button harshly - glaring at the now pitch black screen.

_Ridiculous! 'Dangerous criminal'? They make it sound like he's the freaking Joker! He steals sparkly stuff for Pete's sake! That's not that bad...right?_

Robin sighed deeply. _Damn, I hope we know what we're doing Roy..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>0900 hours. <strong><em>December 14th.<em>** Sparring Room. Mount Justice._**

"Rein it in, Superboy. You're projecting. " Black Canary critiqued, before blocking yet another one of Conner's punches.

"I'm trying." the Kryptonian practically growled back, thoroughly frustrated.

"Poor Supey's having a rough time." KF whispered to Robin, leaning towards the acrobat.

"He'll get through it," The Boy Wonder began, but halted as he witnessed Black Canary sweep the clone's legs out from under him, subsequently causing him to 'FAIL'. "_hopefully._"

The disguised Dinah Lance turned to the group of young heroes. "That's all for practice today." Black Canary glanced back at Conner with a smile. "You _all_ gave a commendable effort."

A tiny smile tugged at the corners of Superboy's lips as he rose to his feet.

Wally hastily grabbed at Dick's hand, yanking him to the kitchen.

_Didn't we eat a humongous breakfast half an hour ago? Damn that boy has a serious metabolism..._

KF whipped out a plate and all requisite sandwich ingredients.

"Wan't one?" Wally asked, constructing his sub in a veritable blur of movement.

"Nah." Dick replied.

"Your loss, dude." The speedster replied as he swept up his 'work of art' and exited the kitchen, best friend in tow.

After arriving at Kid Flash's quarters, they settled themselves on the two red and yellow beanbags in front of the small TV Wally had bought at a garage sale with stock-pilled allowance. An XBOX was hooked up to the device, naturally.

The best friends had been playing Call of Duty for half an hour when KF abruptly paused the game. "Robs, is something going on?"

Dick looked over at Wally, who was being uncharacteristicly serious - a pucker forming between the speedster's eyebrows. "What? Why would you think that?"

"I..." Kid Flash paused, frowning contemplatively.

"I don't know." The redhead answered finally, staring at the floor with a vengeance. "Something just seems..._wrong_."

"Nothings wrong, KF." Robin replied with a forced laugh. Inwardly, he felt ice dig into his heart.

Wally turned to the Boy Wonder, his gaze piercing. "You can always trust me. You know that, right?"

Sometime during this conversation the pair had unconsciously leaned towards each other. After an intense moment of silence, Dick spoke. "Wally, I-"

The acrobat was interrupted by their coms. _"Robin, Kid Flash: Batman has arrived with a mission."_ Aqualad announced.

Dick shakily moved to his feet. He had one foot out the doorway when he realized KF wasn't behind him.

The acrobat turned back to see Wally still sitting on the floor, an emotion written across his face. What emotion, Dick couldn't discern. "You coming?"

"...Yeah." the speedster replied before methodically climbing to his feet and following his friend to the Cave, a heavy silence encompassing them.

As soon as the pair arrived, Batman launched into the mission brief. With a swift movement from the Dark Knight, a holographic screen appeared. Displayed on it were headlines concerning a familiar archer.

"A thief by the alias of 'Arsenal' has been stealing valuable, sometimes even priceless, jewels for the past week. In this short span of time, he's been confirmed to be responsible for three heists and allegedly responsible for four more. We have obtained intel that leads the league to believe that Arsenal's next target will be the Central City Museum. More specifically, a recherche canary diamond (worth an estimated quarter of a million dollars) crafted into the shape of the Flash's insignia that was donated to the Museum's Flash exhibit. Your mission is to clandestinely guard the diamond. Arsenal is a highly skilled archer - be on high alert."

The Caped Crusader turned to Wally. "Kid Flash will be leader, for this mission only, due to his advanced knowledge of Central City. Mission begins at 2300 hours sharp. Dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong><em>2436 hours. <strong><em>December 14th.<em>** Central City Museum Flash exhibit - West Wing. Central City._**

There is nothing speedsters hate more than waiting. It's difficult to bear how slow the world moves normally but when it moves slow even for them - it's downright _excruciating_.

Usually, Wally would've been ecstatic to be the leader, even for just one mission, but at this point he just wished someone else could do it. Not because of the mission's stagnant pace, though that certainly wasn't help any, but rather because his head, try as he may, was elsewhere.

Though he'd never admit it aloud, he was hurt. Hurt that Rob was lying to him. Hurt that his friend, no, his best friend obviously didn't trust him.

Kid Flash took a deep breath, willing himself to get his head in the game.

* * *

><p><strong><em>0107 hours. <strong><em>December 15th.<em>** Central City Museum Security Office - Surveillance Room. Central City._**

Aqualad studiously observed the screen displaying the live feed from every security camera in the west half of the museum, heedful of any movement.

The Boy Wonder sat in front of the display screen that ran parallel to Kaldur's, scrutinizing the camera feeds from the east half of the expansive building.

* * *

><p><strong><em>0134 hours. <strong><em><strong><em>December 15th.<em>**_** Outside Central City Museum. Central City._**

Roy, disguised as the now infamous thief, crept noiselessly along the outer wall of the museums west wing. Utilizing a blind spot in the security camera's system, he stepped out of the shadows. Unfurling his vermillion bow, he aimed carefully.

His target was a door, marked "EMERGENCY EXIT ONLY." The door, unlike his current position, was in full view of at least two of the cameras - perfect for a distraction.

Releasing the taut string, Roy let the arrow sail - watching as it lodged itself in the door.

"3, 2, 1..."

The sound of the explosion reverberated through the air.

* * *

><p><strong><em>0135 hours. <strong><em><strong><em><strong><em>December 15th.<em>**_**_** Central City Museum Security Office - Surveillance Room. Central City._**

"Kid Flash: a bomb was just detonated by the emergency exit in the west wing." Kaldur alerted through the coms, though the team had probably already figured this out for themselves considering the near-deafening blast that could be heard throughout.

"Okay. Aqualad, Superboy, and I will take the emergency exit. Miss M, Artemis: maintain your positions. Rob: watch the cameras for anything fishy. Let's move!" KF ordered, enthusiasm clear in his tone.

After the atlantean sped from the room, Robin activated the com in his right ear - the one linked to Roy rather than the team.

"Aqualad, Superboy, and KF are moving to the west wing. Artemis and Miss Martian are guarding the diamond."

_"Got it."_ Roy replied. _"Get yours."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>0136 hours. <strong><em><strong><em><strong><em>December 15th.<em>**_**_** Outside the Central City Museum - West Wing. Central City._**

Kid Flash and Superboy burst through the bomb-made doorway simultaneously. Surveying their surroundings they found nothing but smoke, debris, and absolute vacancy. Confused, Wally reached up to activate his com when a voice interrupted him.

"Up here."

The pair of former sidekicks whirled around to see Arsenal the roof, looking down at them - literally and figuratively, judging by the derisive smirk adorning his face. In the blink of an eye, so fast even Wally was begrudgingly impressed, the dark archer fired a crimson arrow that sailed straight towards Superboy.

KF had expected the arrow to bounce off or even shatter after colliding with the Kryptonian. Instead, the arrow stuck off his chest; as if a potent adhesive had fastened it there.

Superboy started to yank at the arrow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Arsenal taunted.

"Don't give me orders!" Conner growled back, reaching to rip off the offending scarlet shaft.

"Wait, Supey don't-" Kid Flash tried to warn.

But it was too late. The second the clone tugged at the arrow it detonated - unleashing a high-density polyurethane foam that engulfed the heroes in an unrelenting ensnarement.

Arsenal disembarked the roof via the fire escape. The second his feet hit the ground he received a powerful blow to his back that propelled forward and to his knees.

He expertly flipped himself over to where he was still on the ground but was facing his attacker, bow poised to shoot.

Arsenal breathed a little unsteadily when he realized his attacker was Kaldur. Out of all the members of the 'junior justice league', Roy was by far the closest to the atlantean. They were best friends.

_Damn it, Roy - snap out of it!_, the archer berated himself. He had a mission to accomplish. This changed nothing.

By the time Roy pulled himself from his musings, Kaldur had feinted away from the threatening scarlet weapon and was now coming at him from the left, fist drawn to blow.

Arsenal narrowly missed meeting his friend's fist personally. Taking stock of his surroundings, while dodging a well aimed kick from Aqualad, the archer constructed a plan.

Evading another punch from atlantean, Roy ducked downward and saw his opportunity. He swung his bow into the back of Aqualad's knees, effectively knock his feet out from under him. Red Arrow had sparred with Kaldur enough to know he wouldn't stay down for long.

Taking advantage of his brief reprieve, Arsenal hastened into the Museum. He could hear the atlantean's footsteps behind him. Picking up the pace, and hoping he remembered the 3D schematic Robin showed him accurately, he spotted his objective.

Darting through the doorway, he halted as he met the dead end. He turned around just in time to see Kaldur enter the room.

"It is over. Surrender peacefully." Aqualad demanded, moving towards the thief.

To the atlantean's surprise, Arsenal raised his hands above his head. Tentatively, Kaldur took a step forward, then another, until their was only a couple feet between the teens.

As Aqualad reached back to retrieve the titanium handcuffs from his pocket, Roy made his move. Arsenal turned swiftly on his heel, leaping at the aforementioned dead end, he used one foot to propel himself off the wall and into an acrobat flip - right over Kaldur's head.

He landed gracefully facing Aqualad's back. The atlantean had always been a faster runner than Roy. Therefore, he knew he didn't have time to turn around and run before Kaldur would catch up to him.

So, instead, Arsenal threw himself backwards with all his might - causing his body to slide across the floor at a break-neck speed. He only slid for a couple seconds.

A couple seconds was all he needed to let an arrow fly - right to the ceiling square above the doorway. Half a second later, the arrow exploded in a shower of flames, creating a wall of fire that barricaded the door; efficiently trapping Aqualad inside the room.

"This is the part where Kid Flash would say something stupid." Roy muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>0139 hours. <strong><em><strong><em><strong><em>December 15th.<em>**_**_** Central City Museum Flash exhibit - East Wing. Central City._**

Red X move furtively down the corridor. According to his map, Captain Cold's gun was three rooms down, on the left. Taking soundless, yet expeditious steps the disguised Boy Wonder came to the room, marked "DEFEATED ENEMIES OF THE FLASH - WEAPONS."

_Wow. They sure do make it easy for you, don't they?_, Dick thought wryly.

Examining the room's contents, Red X quickly spied the Freeze Gun. Crossing the threshold with a stealthy pace, the acrobat made his way across the room and to his target. Utilizing his holographic computer, he once again inspected the weapon's schematics - which Slade had provided him with.

Confident in his understanding of the device's engineering, he began.

_First things first, detach the trigger from the core reactor..._

The power source was well protected within it's respective weapon - it took him nearly five minutes to disable the security protocols and rewire the circuit board so that removing the core wouldn't result in a massive, indisputably lethal explosion.

Robin slipped off his diminutive backpack and pulled out the canister Slade had given him. It was similar to a thermos in appearance, though slightly larger. After unscrewing the lid, the acrobat put the container aside.

Moving back to the Freeze Gun, Red X removed the panel concealing the nitrogen core. He carefully put one hand on each side of the cylindrical device, slowly raising it from its confine. Cautiously, he shifted the power source from a horizontal to a vertical position. Then, ever so steadily, slid the nitrogen core into the canister.

The disguised Boy Wonder led out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as he screwed the cap back on the container.

Red X gently placed the canister into his backpack, before sliding it back onto his shoulders. He was about to turn to leave when a whooshing sound occurred, followed by a flash of sleek black in his peripheral vision.

His heart and his stomach occupied the same space as he recognized the ebony object that embedded itself in the wall in front of him.

His blood pounded in his ears as he turned around slowly, as if moving through water, and was met by a familiar face.

Batman.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thanks so much for all the fantastic reviews! (I squeal like an idiot every time I get a new one. :))**

**Hope y'all like this chapter!**

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice. ****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9 ~ Elucidation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously...<em>**

His blood pounded in his ears as he turned around slowly, as if moving through water, and was met by a familiar face.

Batman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dick. 01:45 hours. December 15th. Central City Museum - Flash Exhibit: Weapons Room - East Wing. Central City.<strong>_

Time froze as he looked at his mentor. His father.

It felt like an out of body experience. Unfocused. His vision swimming.

Abruptly, he came back down to earth. Vividly shocked out of his stupor as time seemed to speed up twenty times over.

The Caped Crusader flung another bat-a-rang at the masked thief. Red X quickly feinted to the left, but not fast enough to miss the device entirely. The ebony edge sliced a relatively minuscule tear in his upper arm.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you. If that bat-a-rang had severed the arm strap on my backpack you'd have an unstable nitrogen core colliding with concrete. Rather messy, don't you think?" Red X warned in his tinny voice.

"It would be imbecilic to give you a canister that didn't properly contain the N2 core. Slade is many things - an outright fool is not one of them." Batman replied, taking a step toward the disguised Boy Wonder.

The acrobat's shock at his mentor's knowledge caused him to lapse in concentration - something the Dark Knight took advantage of.

Batman crossed a solid nine of the thirteen feet between the pair before Dick recovered.

Red X sank into a battle stance, brandishing a cardinal X. "Don't come any closer." He threatened, though it sounded feeble - even through the voice changer.

The Caped Crusader stopped four feet from his adversary, beginning to circle him like a lion.

"I didn't come here to fight you," spoke Batman, carefully. "I came here to give you an option: All intel we've obtained on you so far indicates you are not a willing participant in these crimes. If this is accurate, take this opportunity to turn yourself over to the league. In exchange for your cooperation, we will protect you from Slade."

Red X cackled bitterly. "How can the league protect me from Slade, when you can't even protect _yourselves_?"

Batman's head tilted curiously. "What makes you so sure we can't protect ourselves?"

"A little birdie told me." The acrobat hinted.

To the Boy Wonder's surprise, Batman froze. Dick fought back the urge to break down and confess to everything as the pair held each others gaze for a seemingly endless moment - only to be interrupted by a blood red arrow.

The arrow impacted the ground at the Dark Knight's feet, promptly releasing an anesthetic gas.

As the Caped Crusader's unconscious form toppled over, Red X whipped around to see Arsenal perched in the rafters. The archer gave a acrobatic leap, landing gracefully, albeit powerfully on the stone floor.

"You okay?" Roy questioned and, in an out of character show of affection, placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Dick nodded mutely, struggling to maintain his tenuous hold on impassivity.

"Let's go." Arsenal commanded softly before disembarking the exhibit, demoralized acrobat in tow.

_Aster, heavy on the 'dis'..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wally. 01:47 hours. December 15th. Outside the Central City Museum - West Wing. Central City.<strong>_

It had taken eleven minutes. Eleven long, tedious minutes - but eventually the speedster and Superboy worked themselves out of their foam prison.

Wally stumbled slightly as he struggled to regain his center of balance, raising a half asleep arm to activate his comm.

"Team report." KF ordered.

_"Aqualad to Kid Flash: I was attacked by Arsenal and confined in an exhibit through the use of fire. However, I've now found the ventilation shafts. I shall rendezvous with you and Superboy momentarily."_ The atlantean replied, crawling through the narrow, metal passage.

_"Artemis to Kid: We were hit by Arsenal. The diamond is gone. We sustained no serious injuries - just minor cuts and bruises. However, M'Gann is unconscious and may have a concussion."_ Artemis responded drowsily, having just awoken from a fist induced sleep.

_Aw, crap! Uncle Barry is so not gonna be happy - he loves that rock! And I failed as team leader! Rob is never gonna let me hear the end of this - wait, ROB!_

"Kid Flash to Robin: report." Wally hastily ordered.

He received nothing but static in response.

"Kid Flash to Robin: report." the speedster repeated, worry creeping into his voice.

White noise.

Wally swallowed thickly, "Kid Flash to-"

_"I'm here KF."_ Rob replied hoarsely.

"You okay, dude? What happened?" Wally questioned frantically.

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I saw Red X on the monitors so I tried to radio the team, but your and Conner's comms were jammed and Aqualad wasn't picking up. So I tried Artemis and Miss M, but they were under fire so I went to stop X myself. And, long story short, I now have a sticky red substance on my costume and all in my hair. Not whelmed. Not whelmed at all."_

The speedster grinned with relief, in spite of himself. They lost the diamond, but everyone was okay. Going up against two major baddies like X and Arsenal, that's pretty much all he could ask for. "Let's go home, guys."

_"Not yet, KF. I just found Batman out cold in the Flash weapons exhibit."_ the acrobat interjected.

"Woah, what's Bats doing here?" Wally questioned, surprise radiating through him.

_"Beats me."_ Robin replied. Kid Flash could practically hear the Boy Wonder's shrug through the earwig.

_"Probably babysitting us again."_ the Kryptonian grumbled irritatedly.

_"Wonderful. Should we call him Nanny Bats from now on?"_ Artemis questioned sardonically.

Wally sighed. "C'mon Supey, lets go get Batman."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dick. 11:06 hours. December 15th. Roy Harper's apartment. Star City.<strong>_

Dick turned the lighting bolt shaped Canary diamond over in his hands. Riveting rays of light danced on the walls of Roy's apartment, emanating from the facets of the rare stone.

"This can't continue, Roy." Robin declared, eyes remaining trained on the stolen jewel. "We'll win some, surely. We'll get what Slade wants with no one the wiser - _sometimes_. But, statistically speaking, it's impossible for us to always come out on top. We will lose. We will get caught. And when we fail...they die."

Dick glanced up at the scarlet archer seated on the shabby couch beside him, and met his gaze determinedly. "This has to end. _Now_."

The acrobat once again regarded the flaxen gem with a contemplative stare. "Before it's too late for us all..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bruce. 11:09 hours. December 15th. Wayne Manor - Batcave. Gotham.<strong>_

The Dark Knight examined the weapons exhibit footage over and over again - dissecting it.

"Computer: analyze Red X for exact height." Batman demanded.

"Exact height: 1.66 meters." the computer responded in a dissonant tone.

"Computer:" Bruce paused momentarily - he was hesitant, a sharp contrast to his innately inquisitive nature. "Robin's exact height."

"Exact height: 1.66 meters."

Batman scrutinized Red X's frozen form displayed on the monitor. "Dick, what have you done..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>

**Oh, and I really need a beta. At least, I think I do - I'm not totally sure what the whole beta business is exactly, let alone how to get one. Any enlightenment is appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10 ~ Salvation<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>20:56 hours. December 17th. Ritz-Carlton - Gardenia Lounge ~ 27th story. Gotham.<strong>_

The Gardenia Lounge was full to the brim with Gotham's elite. It was the Vreeland's annual soiree. This years theme was the elements: fire, water, earth, and air. Each demonstrated by some grandiose monstrosity:

An elephantine, ornate fireplace along with a veritable swarm of torches.

An enormous aquarium stood mightily in addition to a lurid, lucite cyan fountain and, for good measure apparently, a series of Koi ponds sprinkled the room.

Vines draped across the ceiling, down the walls, dangled off the chandeliers, and spiraled around the substantial columns that littered the room. Moreover, exotic flora sat atop the innumerable tables and booths.

A massive, oblong device in the center of the lounge emitted a powerful surge of air upwards, seemingly levitating an excessive amount of vibrant, glittering Swarvorski crystals.

According to Gotham gossip columns, anyone who was anyone was there. The 'killer party of the year' they called it.

Dick, on the other hand, considered it to be a breeding ground for haughty, martini sipping posers.

Bruce Wayne had a Wayne Tech board meeting tonight, leaving him noticeably absent from the...festivities.

And, as far as anyone could tell, his teenage ward wasn't present either given that Dick had donned violet contacts prior to his entrance into the gargantuan room.

The unmasked acrobat scanned the the lounge, first spotting Roy - who was disguised as a be-spectacled waiter. After a moment of careful analysis, he spied a man of formidable height facing the far wall, pointedly placing him in the opposite direction of the other patrons. The 40's style fedora atop his head, along with his angled seating arrangement, hid any discernible features.

Slade.

Dick strolled across the ballroom with a poised gait - confidently seating himself in the chair adjacent to his antagonist.

"Robin," Slade greeted primly. "I presume you've obtained the nitrogen core."

"I have." the Boy Wonder replied, sliding his briefcase onto the table.

"Excellent." Slade admonished, unhinging the lid to the case to confirm that the canister did, in fact, lye within. Satisfied, he once again sealed the briefcase. "You're dismissed. I will be in touch shortly with your next assignment."

Dick nodded curtly before rising to his feet and departing from the table. Dick shifted his gaze to the left of the ballroom, meeting Roy's eye. With a nod from the Boy Wonder, Roy lifted his right hand to the side of his glasses and flipped the minuscule switch - causing opaque red lenses to cover the formerly translucent ones.

Halting ten feet away from Slade's table, Robin pressed the button on his concealed utility belt. The button that activated the EMP.

The EMP that was hidden in the briefcase. The EMP that would render any machine in a ninety foot radius moot. The EMP that would deactivate Slade's detonator for a solid fourteen minutes.

The light emanating from the ostentatious chandeliers cut out unceremoniously - a chorus of worried murmuring filled the room. The only source of illumination being city lights that flooded faintly through the massive windows overlooking the heart of Gotham.

The archer set the tray of champagne flutes on a vacant booth, as he unfurled his vermillion bow. In the dim light, no one noticed he was armed.

"_Go_." Robin ordered through the comms.

He didn't need to be told twice.

Roy practically flew up the garish, tiered fountain, leaping off the top while simultaneously letting a trick arrow sail directly for Slade.

It exploded on impact, throwing Slade back six feet and through the ivy-covered wall. As well as blowing out the glass wall parallel to him - eliciting startled cries from the crowd as glass rained upon the streets below. The guests ran for the exit in a torrent of bodies.

During the confusion, Dick slipped on his Red X mask and slid his utility belt into place.

Arsenal and Red X weren't shocked when Slade came back through the hole his body had made in the stone wall - completely unscathed.

However, it was hardly a comforting sight when the lives of their loved ones counted on their ability to defeat Slade in fourteen minutes.

_No pressure_, Dick thought sarcastically.

Slade had yet to notice Red X. Hoping to utilize the element of surprise, the acrobat whipped a few X emblazoned disks at Deathstroke.

For a moment, Dick though the were going to connect. That was, until Slade merely brushed them off as if they were gnats - the disks imploded, encasing a neighboring Koi pond in ice.

"You might as well cease your efforts now, children." Slade stated as Roy shot another arrow -which he caught and snapped menacingly in half.

"Never." Red X growled, charging at Deathstroke.

Dick landed a well-executed kick to Slade's chest. Who retaliated with a sweep kick that Dick performed an acrobatic flip over, narrowly missing Deathstroke's heel. Having been focused on evading Slade's kicks, the acrobat failed to see him retrieve a burnished silver disk from his utility belt.

With a flick of Slade's wrist, the device impacted the floor at Dick's feet instantaneously exploding - propelling Red X backwards and through the double doors into the kitchen.

Arsenal rushed forward, swinging his bow into the side of Deathstroke's face. He managed to land a couple blows, as well as dodge a few hits, but ultimately Slade got the best of him. Slade pitched the Arsenal's bow into the gaudy fireplace to their right before wrapping his arms around Roy's chest, simultaneously pinning the archer's arms to his side and crushing the oxygen from his lungs.

Arsenal squirmed and kicked futilely. As he felt himself loosing consciousness he made a last ditch effort to save himself. With all the strength he could muster, Roy threw his head backwards - colliding it with Deathstroke's mask.

Roy smirked, despite himself, as heard the satisfying crunch of a broken nose. Enraged, Slade threw Arsenal at the massive aquarium.

With a thunderous shatter, Roy flew straight through the thick glass - landing in a crumpled, limp heap on the marble floor. Glass protruded gorily from various places on his body, including a particularly gruesome shard embedded in his neck.

Slade turned away from the broken archer and made for the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dick. 21:07 hours. December 17th. Ritz-Carlton - Gardenia Lounge ~ 27th story. Gotham.<strong>_

Dick was startled awake to the sound of glass smashing. The kitchen floor was slippery, as he clambered shakily to his feet. He winced as his ankle emitted a shooting pain and gave out; causing him to fall back to his knees.

_I don't have time for this, damn it! I have to save them!_

His jaws grinding together in exertion, Dick pointedly ignored the pain and he moved to his feet once again. Adrenaline pumping through his veins as he remembered what was on the line.

"Learned your lesson, Robin?"

The acrobat whipped around to see Slade standing in the partially destroyed doorway to the five star kitchen.

"Where's Arsenal?" The acrobat demanded through his teeth, still gritted in pain.

"Dying, I assume." Deathstroke replied in his courtly tone, his arms folded formally behind his back.

Dick's eyes widened in shock momentarily before narrowing in fury. Consumed by ire, Red X leapt at Slade.

Dick's fist collided with Slade's masked visage. As the Boy Wonder made to strike again, Deathstroke's fist caught his shoulder throwing him back and onto the expansive, stainless steel chef's table - his body knocking dozens of dishes to the ground.

As Slade came at him again, reaching for his throat, Red X planted both his feet firmly on his adversary's chest shoving Slade backwards with adrenaline induced power - absently noticing his ankle protesting vehemently at the action.

Taking advantage of Deathstroke's disconcert, Dick vaulted off the metal table - his uninjured foot poised to connect with Slade's face.

Unfortunately, the time it took Slade to recover was ephemeral at best. The acrobat's foot was less than two inches from it's target, when Deathstroke's hand shot out in the blink of an eye. Snatching Red X by the ankle, Slade swung him upwards and into the rectangular fluorescent light adorning the ceiling.

Dick's body collided with the glass harshly, painfully before falling ten feet and onto the concrete floor as sparks of electricity rained over him.

Dick struggled in an attempt to clamber to his feet. After a moment of vain efforts, he collapsed onto the ground - the stone cool against his clammy cheek. As murky stars exploded in his eyes, his vision became hazy.

However, he was still vividly aware of Slade. From his position on the floor he could see Slade's steel-toed boots - the tread of which moved soundlessly over the broken glass.

The now damaged light fixture flickered eerily. When it went out, it was pitch black. And every time it lit again only one thing had changed - Slade was closer. Deathstroke grew closer and closer to his quarry with every sinister flicker of the green tinted fluorescence.

Slade halted in front of the fallen acrobat after an agonizingly protracted saunter - the stalk of a predator. Deathstroke reached behind himself as the lights ceased. In the darkness, Dick heard a familiar, terrifying click.

As the lights once again scintillated to life, Dick found himself looking down the barrel of a gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! - Per usual, all constructive critique is welcome.<strong>

**P.S. Sorry it took me awhile to update. Major writer's block.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone! _So_ sorry it forever to update! It has been crazy lately!**

**Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed! :D**

**P.S. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTTOM - PLEASE READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11 ~ Grand Design<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

As the light once again scintillated to life, Dick found himself looking down the barrel of a gun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dick. 21:13 hours. December 17th. Ritz-Carlton - Gardenia Lounger ~ Kitchen. Gotham.<strong>_

You'd think Dick would see his life flash before his eyes or something equally epic - but, no. As he gazed at the steely device that was sure to be his end, all he could think was that he failed.

He failed Roy. He failed Wally. He failed his teammates. He failed the league. And, perhaps most importantly, he failed Bruce.

The fallen Boy Wonder recognized this without inflection; in far too much shock to feel anything other than a resigned sense of defeat.

As darkness began to tug him under, Dick watched dispassionately as Slade's gloved finger tightened on the trigger.

_I'm sorry..._

The fluorescent light ceased forebodingly - the pitch black like a blanket encompassing him. Dick stiffened as a screech of metal ring out in the darkness, awaiting the painful impact.

One that would never come.

As light flooded the cavernous room, Dick simultaneously noticed two things: That the gun was no longer in Slade's grasp and that there was a familiar lithe, ebony object embedded in the wall.

Shifting his gaze to the far side of the room he saw someone he never thought he'd see again.

Batman.

Dick smiled serenely, despite himself.

As he slipped into unconsciousness a single though echoed in his mind.

_Bruce is here. Everything's gonna be okay..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>21:19 hours. December 17th. Ritz-Carlton - Gardenia Lounge ~ Kitchen. Gotham.<strong>_

Batman and Deathstroke had been fighting for what felt like an eternity. Their quarrel decimating the (formerly) luxurious kitchen. Nearly everything breakable was broken; cabinet doors ripped off their hinges, dishes lie in jagged pieces across the concrete floor, stainless steel chef's tables overturned and dented, the glass surfaces of the appliances smashed to smithereens, damaged fluorescent lights emitted menacing showers of sparks.

Both possessing genius and martial arts mastery unparalleled in anyone but themselves - neither could get the drop on the other. Neither could stay on top for long.

The winner of this fight would be determined by luck; whoever has the misfortune of stumbling first.

Batman shoved Deathstroke backwards and up against a wall covered with cooking appliances - stoves stacked upon one another in sets of three. Taking hold of his mask with both hands, Batman forced Slade's head through the glass door of the highest stove.

Unable to free himself from Batman's hold, Slade delivered a swift, yet powerful kick to the Dark Knight's solar plexus - momentarily giving him the upper hand.

Apparently, a moment was all he needed.

In the blink of an eye, Deathstroke brandished a gray disk, emblazoned with a silver "S", and whipped it at Batman.

The Caped Crusader tried to dodge the projectile, but not in time to avoid it entirely. As it clipped his bicep, the device erupted in torrents of a burnt orange, sticky substance - much like the gadget Red X used on Superboy at Queen Towers.

Batman struggled to free himself from his viscid confinement, while Slade made to reach for the fallen gun - his fingertips nearly brushing the cool metal, only to have it vanish in a canary yellow blur.

Deathstroke whipped around to see Batman working at the copper vines with the sharp edge of a bat-a-rang - beside him stood Kid Flash, waving the gun tauntingly.

"Souvenir!" Wally quipped.

At this, the speedster received annoyed looks from both Batman and Slade - neither appreciative of his immaturity.

Paling under Batman's glare, KF hurriedly pretended to lock his mouth and throw away the key.

Irritated, Slade launched another saucer-like device - this one aimed for Kid Flash.

"Eeep!" Wally squeaked, dashing away.

The second the steel disk collided with the wall, it exploded in a shower of flames.

Despite leaning as far away as he could in his ensnarement, tendrils of fire danced dangerously close to Batman's masked visage.

Wally, once again, instantaneously appeared beside Batman, tugging at the sticky orange ribbons in a futile attempt to untether him.

"Distract him while I try to free myself." The Dark Knight ordered in a commanding, yet whisper quiet tone.

With a quick nod, KF flashed in front of Slade and exclaimed. "Can't touch this!"

Kid Flash began running super speed circles around Slade - a veritable blur of neon yellow.

Observing Deathstroke's nonplussed expression, Wally began to run even faster; pushing his abilities to their limits.

Slade made no movement, looking positively bored.

_What the heck is he doing? He's just standing there, like 'Whaz up?' Wweeeiiirrddoo! Well, at any rate, it's keeping him from goin' after Bats, so I guess-_

KF's thoughts were jarringly cut off when, without warning, Slade's hand struck out in a Karate chop to Wally's throat.

Kid Flash fell to his knees, desperately gasping for air. While any oxygen he did manage to get caused him to cough violently - a vicious cycle.

Deathstroke roughly grabbed the speedster by the scruff of his costume, dragging him back through the expansive kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dick. 21:31 hours. December 17th. Ritz-Carlton - Gardenia Lounge ~ Kitchen. Gotham.<strong>_

Dick groggily opened his eyes, wincing as stark light caused his vision to swim. Tentatively, he raised himself up on his forearms - his body protested achingly at the movement.

When his vision came back into focus, he saw that Bruce was trapped against the wall in a viscid, copper web.

"Batman..." Red X began, but halted when he heard a hacking cough.

Dick turned just in time to see Slade re-enter the kitchen, dragging an incapacitated Wally behind him.

Dick's eyes widened in shock.

_What did Slade do to him? What is Slade going to do to him? And - Wait a minute! What the hell is KF doing here in the first place?_

Slade stopped in front of the kitchen's massive freezer - tossing Wally in as if he were garbage before sealing the titanium door.

Luckily, from Dick's position on the floor he was just out of Deathstroke's eyesight.

The acrobat whirled around to face Batman, meeting his eye with a beseeching gaze.

"Can you get out of that?" Red X whispered softly.

The Dark Knight gave a minuscule shake of his head in the negative.

_Damn._

Looking back in the direction of the freezer, Dick saw Slade moving in their direction.

_Shit._

Red X moved to retrieve a throwing X from his utility belt only to find that his belt was gone.

_Must've lost it when I flew through the kitchen doors!_

_Fuck._

Glancing over his shoulder, he could see Deathstroke growing nearer.

_I'm running out of cuss words..._

Deciding his only option was to fight, no matter how much in vain the attempt may be, Dick made to move to his feet. Only to keel over due to the acute pain originating from his injured ankle.

_Ugh. I have to fight! Get traught, damn it!_

Dick rose to his feet, willing himself through the pain - absently realizing just how close Slade's footfalls sounded.

As Slade rounded the corner, an expression (Surprised? Impressed?) flickered briefly in his eye when he witnessed the conscious and standing Boy Wonder.

"I admire your tenacity, Robin. It is too bad you couldn't follow orders - I would've kept my end of the arrangement if you had."

Dick peered at Batman in his peripheral vision for any reaction to the fact that Red X and Robin are one and the same. He saw no sign that this was a revelation to him.

"Would you have?" Dick challenged, turning his focus back onto Deathstroke. "I'd have been caught eventually. It's not possible that I could win every time. So, when my mask was removed and identity revealed - can you honestly say you wouldn't have killed everyone I love in this world in that very second?"

"Yes."

Dick was bewildered. "Wha-What?"

"I wouldn't have harmed your friends, Robin. I'd have merely retrieved you from them." Slade replied formally.

"Why?"

"This was never about the Justice League. Or your team. This was always about you, Robin. I wanted to acquire you as an...ally."

"Why me?" Dick demanded, incredulity coloring his tone. "Why not a member of the League? Or why not someone powerful? Like Superboy?"

"The members of the League are adults. Stuck in their ways. Fully formed minds. You, on the other hand, are young. Impressionable. Moldable. _Talented_. I could do wonders with you on my side - given that I'd re-trained you to get rid of the poor habits you've gained from the Bat, naturally. Someone like 'Superboy' doesn't interest me. His abilities have been given to him. He's nothing but raw power. You weren't born knowing how to perform extraordinary acrobatic feats. You weren't born a master of martial arts. You weren't born with the ability to hack into the Pentagon. You learned those things. Your profound capacity for knowledge is what I desire in a comrade - a protege."

Robin gaped at Slade, baffled by the unexpected turn of events.

After an surreal moment, he awoke from his shocked stupor.

"I will never be your protege. My loyalty lies with Batman and the League." Dick stated threw his teeth - gritted in determination.

A wicked glint sparkled in Slade's eye as he reached behind himself, slowly drawing a mighty, cruelly curved sword from it's sheath on his back.

"_Pity_."

* * *

><p><strong>From here, there are two places this story can go and I've had a lot of difficulty figuring out which - so I am asking y'all to give me you opinion.<strong>

**OPTION 1: This story ends in a few chapters. Have the climax, conclusion, etc. Then end it. Which would be 1 to 3 more chapters. With this option I have a clear grasp of the plot and how to write it. This is the safer option.**

**OPTION 2: This would cause this story to turn into a longer, possibly much longer, series. With this option my plot line is more abstract - as in, I know what the next few chapters would be (basically, at least), but I have no clear idea what so ever on how it would end. This is the riskier option.**

**Please give me your opinion!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't even know where to start. I'm _so_ incredibly sorry you guys! The last few months have been really stressful for me, which kind of kills my creativity. I'm just starting to get over my writer's block. Hopefully, you guys will like this chapter! If not, then I'll rewrite it until I get it right. :D**

**EDIT: Uh, that last part with "Robin #2" was _not_ supposed to be on this story. It was something I wrote as a crackish-joke and a friend thought it would be funny to tack it on the end _without _my permission. Er, sorry about that...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 ~ Downfall<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

A wicked glint sparkled in Slade's eye as he reached behind himself, slowly drawing a mighty, cruelly curved sword from it's sheath on his back.

"_Pity_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wally. 21:31 hours. December 17th. Ritz-Carlton - Gardenia Lounge ~ Kitchen. Gotham.<strong>_

Wally loathes the cold. Frosty weather. Frigid personalities. Popsicles (Yes, popsicles). Anything cold.

So, needless to say, he really hates this freezer.

Kid Flash observed his pallid skin; a faint, blue tint overlaying it. Each flicker of his auburn eyelashes caused flakes of ice to flurry onto the bridge of his nose; joining the freckles splattered there.

At first, he'd attempted to vibrate enough to generate heat. Which worked - until the energy necessary to use his molecular powers to such a degree depleted him entirely. Now, he could barely lift his pinky and was quickly falling into a state of inertia.

_Well, at least I have this_, the speedster thought, gazing at the device he'd lifted off of Slade during their scuffle.

_I wonder what it does..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dick.<em>**

Dick watched as the sword fell towards him slowly, as if moving through water, while he remained entirely transfixed. Managing to gather his wits, he leapt to the right, narrowly avoiding a lethal slash to the chest.

With a flick of his wrist, Slade reversed the position of the sword masterfully and struck at the Boy Wonder again.

Dick fell back onto his palms the blade gliding over him. He could feel the whoosh of the cool metal on his face.

_Too close._

The acrobat made a split-second decision. Balancing back onto his hands, his arms coiling like a spring, and swung his legs upwards before pushing off with his hands - sending his feet right into Deathstroke's gut, enforced by the whole of his body weight.

The blow succeeded in hurling Slade across the open space, unfortunately taking Robin with him.

They collided with a muffled grunt, sliding across the smooth surface - halting when a mere three feet away from the wall of windows.

Dick winced as a current of pain shot from his ankle up his leg. In his peripheral vision he saw gleaming silver - the sword lay a few feet from them, knocked from Slade's grasp by the human projectile.

Raising himself onto his forearms, Dick crawled towards the weapon. He was so close, his outstretched hand nearly grasping the ornate hilt. As his fingertips just brushed the sleek, sinister metal of the sword, he was seized harshly by the back of his blazer.

With a sharp pull the Boy Wonder was sent flying, landing in a bruised, crumpled heap precisely where be began by the window.

Slade walked casually forward, halting in front of the fallen boy - the sword in his grasp poised to strike a killing blow.

"Any last words?" Slade inquired in a dispassionate, procedural tone.

Dick narrowed his eyes contemptuously. "Yeah, go to he-"

Dick never got to finish as the world around him exploded in blinding, stark white. As a powerful ringing sounded in his ears, his body lost purchase on the stone floor. Instinctively, he grabbed for anything to hold onto, anything to ground himself with in his state of sightlessness.

Finding nothing, he plummeted into a colorless abyss.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

Dick winced as he pried open his aching eyes. Splotches of vivid purple and deep blue danced in his eyes, obscuring his vision. He felt blood rapidly rushing to his head.

Blinking, he forced back the garish colors. A light breeze ruffled his hair as he took in the streets of downtown Gotham - upside down.

For an absurd moment he thought he was falling. In a panic, he scrambled to grab hold of the building behind him.

Despite being suspended mid-air, dangling precariously a hundred feet above the bustling street; he was not falling.

Satisfied that the concrete wasn't rushing up to meet him, Dick released his grasp on the uneven stone wall.

Bending his neck at an uncomfortable, mildly painful angle he observed his feet - and the string of wire encircling them.

Before he could say, think, or do anything else, someone gave a sharp tug on the wire; reeling it, and him, in.

Whoever it was was strong. In a mere six seconds he found himself forty feet higher, being pulled through an obliterated window.

The harsh colors once again suffused his vision as he righted himself. Peering obstinately through them, he saw the last person he expected to see.

Rose Wilson.

"You? I-I don't under...what happened?"

"Slade had you cornered; if I didn't save your ass you were going to die, for sure. So, I detonated a flash grenade I found in the utility belt Slade gave you. The blast threw the both of you threw the window. Lucky for you, I'm a damn good shot - managed to hook a grappling wire around you before you hit the pavement." Rose explained, an easy confidence about her. As if she were discussing the weather or something equally inconsequential.

"What happened to Slade?" Dick questioned apprehensively, half expecting Deathstroke to burst from the shadows, charging forward for another round.

"Take a look for yourself." Rose said, gesturing to the window.

After casting the blonde a suspicious glance, Dick leant forward. A cacophony of honks and yells rose from the traffic bellow, as the quadruple lane road was forced into two lanes. Both lanes were the farthest from the center of the road - as the center lanes bore a crater so deep it penetrated the old underground sewer system that had been inactive since 1912. The new sewer system had been built on top of the old one.

"Slade's..."

"Down there?" Rose offered. "Yup. Between the velocity and the nearly impenetrable material of his armor, he went through the concrete like butter."

"So he's..."

"Dead?" Rose supplied bluntly. "Not likely. If it were that easy to kill him his enemies would've done it a helluva long time ago."

Silence fell over them as Dick struggled to collect his thoughts.

_I think I might be going into shock._

Soft footfalls roused him from his absorption. Batman had managed to free himself from the copper web.

"Batman! I'm..." Dick felt at a loss for words. "I'm really glad you're okay."

The Dark gave a small nod in acknowledgement before facing Rose. "Why did you help us? Why did your turn on Slade?"

Rose gave a blase wave of her hand accompanied by a wry, slightly wicked smirk. "Daddy issues."

Bruce studied her for a moment. Seeming to accept her peculiar explanation, he didn't question her further.

"I-" Dick began but was interrupted by the entire Justice League bursting through the doors, looking ready for a battle of epic proportions.

They all halted when they realized there were no villains in sight. They froze in an awkward position, somewhere in between their normal posture and a fighting stance, obviously bemused by the lack of adversaries.

"You're late." Batman stated, giving the league a vicious glare.

The league proceeded to loiter uncomfortably in the decimated kitchen, seemingly finding the destruction to be of great fascination while avoiding Batman's withering gaze.

Abruptly, panic bubbled up in Robin's chest. "Roy is-" he started earnestly.

"-alive. EMT's are treating him right now. Green Arrow is with him, too." Superman assured.

An awkward silence hung in air.

Finally, Dick suggested. "We should probably get KF out of the freezer."

"_What?_" Barry cried as a red blur shot out from the group of heroes, speeding in the opposite direction of the freezer.

The Caped Crusader gave a long-suffering sigh and stalked off in the actual direction of the freezer, grumbling as he went. Something about being plagued by idiots.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Either way, please review! Thanks so much for reading :)<strong>


End file.
